A SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card is common in a mobile device, and is usually mounted on the mobile device via an electronic card connector.
The electronic card connectors use a tray to load the SIM card. In order to protect the electronic card and ensure data transmission integrity, a detection switch is provided inside the connector. During the process of inserting and pulling the tray, the mobile device uses the detection switch to detect the position of the electronic card, and activate the switch allowing power and data transmission.
Typically, when the tray is inserted, the detection switch will switch the power off before a contact pad of the electronic card contacts a terminal of the connector, and then the detection switch will switch the power on after the contact pad of the electronic card contacts the terminal of the connector. When the tray is pulled out, the detection switch will switch the power off when the contact pad of the electronic card contacts the terminal of the connector, the detection switch then switch the power on after the contact pad of the electronic card is separated from the terminal of the connector.
The detection switch is actuated during movement of the tray and if the detection switch is inappropriately actuated during movement of the tray or the detection switch cannot be actuated timely due to too quick inserting and pulling of the tray, the terminal supplying the power or performing data transmission at the moment the electronic card and the terminal contact, thereby causing damage to the data of the mobile device, even damage to the circuit of the electronic card or the mobile device. In addition, the detection switch may be actuated during movement of the tray, so that power supply and data transmission are started when the electronic card and the terminal are not yet fully in contact, thereby causing damage to the data or the circuit of the electronic card or the mobile device.